Worldwide
by missmoknat
Summary: No matter where he was he will always love her, even if he was touring to Japan and France.. He would be thinking about her worldwide.  LoganxOC RxR


"I have to go. It's my job I wish that I didn't have to go but I have to, this is the first time BTR is going to London, Paris, and Tokyo. I hate that I have to be away from you but I have to before you know it I'll be home right away." Logan Mitchell said to Maribel his long time girlfriend for eight months.

He looked into her eyes and saw tears in her eyes, he had hated the part of his job that he had to be away from her, he wanted to bring her along to tour and show her how much she would enjoy the adventure he always had with his best friends and looking at beautiful places but the bad part was that he couldn't because she had her own job to do, she was a famous singer and actress plus dancer and she had to record her first studio album that was coming out next year. How could he leave her like this again? When something so big that was happening big in her life he had to miss it because he had to go because it was his job and he didn't like it but he had to he had to wonder how Kendall had to deal with it when he had to leave Jo but will they conquer it like they did?

"I know and it sucks because this something big in my life Logan and you won't be here when I have to record some of my songs but you are someone that I want you to be there every step of the way knowing of the songs and helping me pick the 14 songs that are gonna be on my album I just wish you hadn't had to all the way to London, Paris, and Tokyo for your tour! But I understand it is your job and you have to give what the fans deserve also I am scared that you will find someone better than me or prettier than me." Maribel said softly.

She didn't look up at all and wanting to see his face because if she did she would start to cry and run off. This was the first time they would be apart of course they were apart before but they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend that time. She was just like him but she was a triple threat she was a singer, dancer, and an actress but who thought the new girl would fall in love with BTR cutie Logan? They were meant to be friends but I guess their feelings changed for each other. She had hated that he wouldn't be here when she was going to record the songs that they had written together but most of all the duet that she wanted so badly to come true with her and BTR but she know that had to be on hold because they had to go on tour. She had to wonder how Jo and Kendall conquered this all, she knows that she can't conquer it at all but she had to be strong because this was what singers had to do for a living but not seeing him everyday would scare her because he might find someone better than her.

"Don't you ever think about that at all my love, it is not easy for me to get to city to city but I have to deal with it but you have to know even if I see beautiful girls all around the world you are the one I am waiting for but you have to know I will be thinking about you worldwide." He said softly taking her hand and kissing it.

He saw her head face him and smiled softly, he had known he had made his girlfriend's day when he said that. Where ever he was going he had to be faithful to her, Maribel wasn't his first girlfriend but the first girl he had given his heart to. Even if he was gonna travel all around the world and see a lot of beautiful girls she was the one who was gonna be in his heart and mind that girl had stolen his heart from the first time they met.

"You know you are such a chessy romantic but then I like that about you. I don't know why every time you say something like that I know that every thing will be okay? How do you know all these things to clam me down?" she asked softly.

He laughed and hugged her tight. "You're my girlfriend it is hard to read your mind but it is easy to read of how you act and feel but I won't find anyone better because you are the one for me Maribel Cruz." He said softly.

"I know but you know me so well what can I say?" she said softly as she hugged him tight.

He laughed and shook his head. "That is what I love most about you." He said softly.

"Really? I always thought you loved my way of life." She said sarcastically.

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I love everything about you my love I wouldn't change anything in the world because you are my everything."

She smiled and blush to the words Logan said to her and didn't say another word, she was truly lucky to have someone to love her just the way she was.

Logan held Maribel in his arms one last time before his plane was called out for Tokyo, Japan. He didn't want to leave her just like this, they had planned the summer about spending time together with friends and of course family but the plan had to be canceled he would be in Tokyo, London, and Paris for the summer and she was stuck in Hollywood recording her first album without him by her side.

"Flight 204 going to Tokyo, Japan is ready to be boarded." The lady who worked in the front desk announce on the over speaker.

"That's me." He said softly.

She hugged him tight like she wasn't ever going to see him again. "Be careful please babe, call me when you get there." She said softly.

"I will I promise you I will call every single day." He said softly as he hugged her back tight with all his might.

Kendall Knight saw Logan and Maribel say their last goodbye together, it was gonna hurt for Logan and Maribel they never spent this time apart from each other. He truly felt bad that this was the first summer they were gonna spend it as a couple but their jobs got in the way of their planning. He tapped Logan's shoulder lightly and said. "We better go; Gustavo wants us to get in our seats now."

Logan nodded and gave one last kiss to Maribel and walked towards the airplane with Kendall as he looked back he saw Maribel blow him a kiss and smiled. He was truly lucky to have a girlfriend like her even if they were different from each other in so many ways.

Maribel saw the love of her life walking away from her walking towards the airplane to his new destination for his job and to meet his fans all over the world, she sighed she was truly happy for him but it was gonna be weird for her not seeing his face every single day in the Palm Woods Hotel and not have his beautiful smile greet her when she wakes up. It was only gonna be for three months and he would be home back to her where he truly belonged. She walked away from the gate and went downstairs to meet up with Jo and Stephanie for lunch in McDonald's. Saying goodbye to her boyfriend was hard for her but she had to understand it was his job.

Gustavo took out his notebook and thought of a new song for the dogs to sing and his inspiration for this song was Logan and Maribel, he had to give props to the new couple in BTR, they had never been away from each other before well when they were friends but now they are something more than friends it had actually gave him the inspiration of the song, he had knew that Logan would call her while she was asleep and she wouldn't mind at all because they both missed each other. He would tuck her into bed when she would fall asleep and wish her sweet dreams.

Two weeks past, Gustavo was finally finished writing the love song. He had wanted the dogs to record the new song and perform it tomorrow morning for a television show and he had wanted Maribel to know that Lucas was truly missing her. He walked downstairs as he saw the dogs sitting around the couches said. "Dogs studio now! I have a song that I have written it's another love song so hurry up because I want you guys to sing it today."

Logan looked at Gustavo and looked around at his friends, he was surprised that Gustavo wrote another love song, but he was pretty excited of the new song. The song might relate to him and Maribel's relationship, as heard Gustavo said. "The first part of the song James you will have the solo then Carlos, Logan."

The dogs looked at him and nodded as they walked to the recording studio, Logan called Maribel even if it was late in Hollywood he had to talk to her and hear her voice, as he heard her groggy voice answer the phone he smiled. "I know it is late but I need to know how was your day? Did I wake you from your dreams but I couldn't concentrate I'm missing you so much."

"It went good, recording is pretty hectic I had to stay in the studio for four hours I had to perfect my first single you are gonna love it Logan. I really miss you but no you didn't wake me from my dreams." Maribel said softly.

Logan smiled as he heard her voice. "I just wanted to talk to you and tuck you to bed over the phone like I usually do before you go to sleep."

He heard her laugh and smiled big as he heard her say. "I know I you do babe, I really miss you I'll see you soon and I will be watching your performance in Tokyo on your US stream."

As Maribel and Logan talked for a few more minutes, he hung up the phone and smiled, Maribel always knew how to make his day bright even if she was far away from him. He walked into the studio as Kendall smiled. "Three months will go by so fast she will be waiting for you when you come back." He said softly.

Logan nodded. "I know but it's really weird not to see her face every single day, I always miss her smile when I wake her up." He said softly.

As they walked towards the recording booth, Logan saw the lyrics and read through it and felt like the song had fit him and Maribel's relationship so well it could be also fit for Carlos, Stephanie, Kendall, and Jo but they've never said those things about each other it felt more about him and Maribel as they start recording it made him miss Maribel more and more now but he had knew that he is thinking about her wherever they were.

Few hours in the recording studio recording 'Worldwide' it made Logan think about that he should dedicate the song to Maribel today when they sing it live for Tokyo. He had knew that she will be watching on the US stream, he was pretty excited to sing this song because the song basically talked about him and Maribel's relationship even if they were a couple for a few months but he was truly deeply in love with her.

After recording, Logan sighed as he looked into the beautiful sightings of Tokyo on his balcony from his room; he wished that Maribel was here to see this beautiful sight. They had planned to see the world together even if he had tour but their dream wasn't gonna happen anytime soon, she was stuck in Hollywood for her recording of her first album and he was stuck on tour for BTR's world tour and it pretty sucked not to have the one he loved so dearly by his side.

"Hey are you OK?" he heard his best friend James ask.

"Yea I am but it pretty sucks that Belle isn't here to experience these things with me." Logan answered truthfully.

"I know but then you have to realize it is our job we have to be doing this to make our fans happy." James said softly.

"I know but it sucks you know this summer was supposed to be our first summer together but it is our first summer we are spending it apart from each other." Logan said as he kept staring at the view.

"It does but you two understand it is part of the industry plus get ready we are gonna go to the studios to perform 'Worldwide' and you can dedicate it to her when we are about to sing it." James said softly as he walked back to his room.

Logan smiled as he looked at the view, he might not be where Maribel is but dedicating this song to her will make her realize that where he may be in the world that he will always be in love with her. He walked inside his room and started to get dress for the performance.

Two hours later, they were finally dressed and headed off to the studio to perform 'Worldwide' to their Japanese fans and the whole entire world. Logan looked outside the window of the car and kept thinking about Maribel, it calmed him down because he thought of how everyone can say he is the sweetest boyfriend alive that Maribel was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

Maribel sat on the couch in her producers living room, her session today was canceled because the second producer for her album was a no show so here she was sitting down looking at her laptop waiting for BTR perform their new song, Logan never told her nothing about the new song at all because all she heard him tell her was that she will be surprised of who it is about. As she saw BTR on the screen she smiled as she saw Logan walk on stage and smiled.

Logan smiled as he looked at all the Japanese fans and at the camera. "Before we sing this new song, I want to dedicate it to my beautiful girlfriend for eight months Maribel Cruz, she is my everything and I hope when she listens to the song it shows how much I truly love her and that I truly care for her. I love you Maribel and I'll see you soon." He said softly.

The fans cheered so loudly, Maribel looked at her screen shocked. Her friends and family were smiling to themselves knowing of how much Logan said was true, as Maribel heard the back up band play the song and heard James sing.

_Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I been missing you by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dream  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something bout the sound of your voice  
I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off_

Maribel blushed as she heard that, she knew it was true because Logan did call her middle of her sleep and her dream but she didn't mind because she did miss his voice just like he had missed her voice, but she didn't know that her voice calmed him down when he was far apart from her.

___Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

Logan smiled as he thought about Maribel enjoying the song but also having tears in her eyes because, he had never dedicate a song to her at all it was always Kendall or Carlos dedicating songs to their girlfriends. But when this stanza came up it might make Maribel remember that what Logan told her before that he will be thinking about her 'worldwide.'

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off_

___Maribel smiled when she heard this line and knew that it was hard for him to off to city to city because he wouldn't have time to call or Skype but she understood. She needed to be strong because she was kind of not used to that he was going around the world seeing million of pretty girls but she knew that she had to be strong for them and she knew they would be together after he came back from tour._

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby)  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, girl you're mine  
_  
Paris, London, Tokyo  
__There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night)  
And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

(Worldwide)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
Cause you have my heart

After they performed the song, Maribel clapped her hands and took out her blackberry and heard Logan's voice and said. "I loved the song and no matter what you have my heart because I'm thinking about you worldwide babe. I miss you and love you."

The true meaning of relationship is trust, honesty, and love not every relationship can have that perfect relationship but for Maribel and Logan, they trust and honest each other with their whole hearts and love is the biggest thing they feel for each other even no matter what they are far apart or just two states away they will be thinking about each other 'worldwide'.

**AN: I'm sorry for taking so long in updating my stories! This one got in my head and I had to type it down! But I am getting my flow back of writing! :) Please sign up for my oc stories contest I need more auditions! :)**


End file.
